A display member such as an emblem, that is attached to the vehicle body of an automobile, has hitherto been produced, for example, by plating a substrate made of a rigid resin, such as ABS resin, with chromium. However, since such a display member is entirely rigid because of its rigid substrate and has poor flexibility, it is produced so as to correspond with a curvature of the adherend surface. Therefore, it was impossible to apply it on the surface having a different curvature. That is, a new display member having the different curvature, corresponding with that of the adherend surface, had to be produced.
To solve such a problem, it has been suggested to impart the flexibility to an entire display member by using a flexible resin as the substrate. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-152838 has suggested a flexible decorative mark having a lustrous color formed by attaching a decorative film provided with a metallic vapor deposition layer onto a flexible substrate. The flexible decorative mark can be applied on the respective surfaces of automobiles while conforming to them because the entire flexible decorative mark is formed of a flexible material.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-50026 has suggested a structural member for three-dimensional display, which is produced by laying a flexible base layer made of a thermoplastic synthetic resin sheet on the back surface of a thermoplastic synthetic resin film having a metallic lustrous film on its back surface, and punching the resulting laminate into a predetermined shape. This structural member can conform to various curved surfaces because the entire structural member is formed of a flexible material.